World War III: East and West (Map Game)
This map game is all new. This is a world at war. The human race here will face the most brutal war in history. The world is slipping towards annihilation in this war. Now the players in this map game will fight the last human war. Will humanity be united or will it become extinct? The fate of the world is in your hands. Rules *''See: Rules (World War III:Black Gold Map Game) '' *Only Mods can play as: USA, PRC, Russia, Brazil and India. Backstory See: Backstory (World War III: East vs West Map Game) Map Alliances Nations Here are the nations of the war. Feel free to put the name of your selected nation/faction and add your signature on it. USA: Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 08:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Cuba: Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 10:22, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Venezuela:Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 10:22, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Russia: Reximus55 (talk) United Kingdom: Reximus55 (talk) Nigeria:Reximus55 (talk) India France Germany PRC: :TOB South Africa: :TOB Brazil: :TOB Austria:Warman555 (talk) 12:14, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hungary:Warman555 (talk) 12:14, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ItalyWarman555 (talk) 12:14, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Japan:Rdv65 (talk) 14:33, October 31, 2013 (UTC) DRCWhipsnade (talk) 20:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Congo (Brazzaville)Whipsnade (talk) 20:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) GabonWhipsnade (talk) 20:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Spain: Captainjohnrex (talk) 15:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Australia: Captainjohnrex (talk) 15:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Indonesia: Captainjohnrex (talk) 15:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Mexico: TheMarxist Equator: TheMarxist Uzbekistan: TheMarxist Wall of Shame Here are all the players that are banned from the game: Eco-Balance Levels Temperature *Level 1 - Normal - Current Level *Level 2 - Becoming Unbalanced *Level 3 - Unbalanced *Level 4 - Dangerously Unbalanced *Level 5 - Critical Radiation *Level 1 - Normal - Current Level *Level 2 - Mild *Level 3 - Moderate *Level 4 - High *Level 5 - Critical Mods *Co-Founders - Reximus55 and Mafia *End Event mod: Mafia *Geopolitics mod: Mafia *Resources mod: Reximus55 *Disasters mod: Reximus55 *Map Mod:TOB Game '2017' North America: With the nuclear war having recently devastated the US by cutting almost all oil, the US enters into the Second Great Depression, worse than the recession which is still remembered - the Great Recession of 2008. The inaugaration of Hillary Clinton, who campaigned against drilling in Alaska, leads to massive pressure placed upon her administration. Latin American nations are estranged from the US, and Canada begins to re-align itself away from the US, as well. Food riots explode in the US as the Depression worsens. South America: Nations like Venezuela and Colombia, rich in their own oil, are able to continue economic growth, albeit slowed by the global Depression. Brazil, which had been progressing rapidly, sees a sudden drop in its growth, called the Brazil Bubble. Africa: The civil wars across Africa continue and Islamic radicals begin to take power in many North African nations. In Nigeria, the Muslim/Christian conflict is reaching a boiling point. In Ethiopia, massacres are becoming even more common. Europe: The nations of Europe are being affected by the Second Great Depression' and food riots explode over most of Western Europe. The nations of former Yugoslavia continue to fight over oil, and meanwhile another European debt crisis emerges. Germany leaves the Eurozone, and soon thereafter Spain, Italy, Portugal, and Greece all default on their loans.' Asia/Ocenia:' The PRC, desparate for supplies for their billion + sized population, tries to invade Taiwan again and begins an expansionalist campaign across the Asian continent.' In Kazakhstan, the plebiscite decides to remain independent, but their President contacts Putin of Russia and asks for a forcible overthrowal of the existing government. USA: As the economy continues to plunge, we decide to find alternatives to adapt to the post-Great Middle Eastern War world. The options however are very few, one we can either start trade with Latin American countries or we could use Canada's oil resources and merge them. We ask Canada and Mexico if we could turn NAFTA in the Amerozone. We begin to use austerity measures and lower taxes to fix our economic problems. We decide to commence We continue to wage the War on Drugs and ask for Mexico to allow us to send a few special ops teams over to fix the problem of the drug cartels. We decide to send advisors to assist in the War on Drugs. We ask for the formation of some kind of unified body in Europe in an attempt to help unify the region. We begin research on alternative fuels. We decide to declare martial law and ask the people to calm down in an attempt to reduce instability and restore order across America. We agree with the Canadian proposal and begin reforms in NAFTA to unite our economies. We begin a massive redesign of our cities in order to make them greener and more sustainable for a better future. We begin to upgrade our military to replace oil with hydrogen fuel cell technology. We begin research of DEWs and nuclear fusion is also being researched with energy and weaponry. Venezuela: We propose a trade agreement with the nations of Brazil and Argentina. We begin to fuel up our economy to grab oil and begin sending it to support Europe but not the US. We decide to prepare ourselves for a possible invasion in the scenario Brazil refuses with the agreement. We also want to ask the other nations of South America to form the Federation of the Americas. Cuba: We begin to suffer economically as our nation crumbles from the Depression and begin looking for a more capitalist way. A Second Cuban Revolution breaks out, deposing Raul Castro and replacing it with Alfredo García. We begin to sway away from communism and towards capitalism in an attempt to fix our economy. We ask the nations of the Carribean to form the Carribean Commonwealth. Germany: Germany proposes the creation of a new Eurozone, consisting of Scandinavian Countries, Germanic Nations, and the United Kingdom. India: India launches an invasion of Pakistan, moving in fast enough to secure the Pakistani Nuclear Weapons before they can be fired. France: In response to the german snub, creates the Eurozone in the Southern European Nations. Secret: As many in France do not trust the USA, a French Spy travels to America, and uploads a virus onto the American Missile System, in the Source Code, so that any attempts to fire the Nuclear Missiles will cause them to explode. Russia: Vladimir Putin, the President of Russia, who is widely popular after the recent acquisitions of Ukraine and Belarus, is seen as a nationalistic hero who is returning Russia to its previous grandeur under the Soviet Union, but is also leading Russia onto a path of regulated, capitalistic progress. With the issue in Kazakhstan threatening to make Putin's re-election scheduled for 2018 a more hotly contested issue, Putin decides to release false findings to the public, showing a small margin of victory for the unionists. The Russian army is then moved into Kazakhstan, and the Russian flag is raised over Astana. Meanwhile, tons of new oil resources are made available to the Russians thanks to the acquisiton of Kazakhstan, and Gazprom begins to considre creating a new OPEC, notably led by Russia, Venezuela, and Nigeria. Some research is devoted into green energy, and a high oil tariff is placed on the United States. Research begins on nuclear fusion for energy and weaponry, as well as extensive research on outer space, with the aim of reaching Mars with a manned mission by 2025. : Russian Diplomacy: We propose to enter in an equal arms reduction treaty with the US, wherein the Russians will eliminate 8,000 nuclear warheads and the US will eliminate 8,000 nuclear warheads. : American Diplomacy: How about we reduce it to 3,000 instead? See our nuclear weapons are necessary for national security of our 2 nations. So how about we reduce the number to make it a little fairer. : Russian Diplomacy: We counter-offer that the Americans reduce their arsenal to 2,000 warheads, and we will reduce our arsenal to 4,000 warheads. : Anerican Diplomacy: '''It is a deal then. : '''Chinese Diplomacy: We offer an alliance and we wish to open trade to help our nation flourish we will also help you with your projectsas well. UK: David Cameron's Conservative coalition, as well as the Labour opposition begin to be challenged by a rising third-party, the newly founded Nationalist Party. The super-conservative faction supports utter austerity, and is pro-German in nature, supporting ideals of a nationalistic - and not EU driven - Europe. The Nationalist Party made substantial gains in the election of 2015, and controls about 1/3 of the House of Commons. The Parliament votes to create the Northern European Currency Union, or the NECU. The NECU will manage its own currency. Invited nations are: Germany, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Russia. Nigeria: The leaders of Nigeria begin to realize the importance of cashing in on the economic boon brought on by the oil crisis. Nigeria sells its oil primarily to the US, who is parched for the oil, since the other two major providers, Venezuela and Russia are restrictive of sending oil to the US. Approxiamately $400 billion is pumped into the Nigerian economy from oil alone just this year, and another $100 billion enters the market from other sources. The wise investments in public structures and education begin to be made. Nigerian leaders follow the example of the UAE for inspiration. : Nigerian Diplomacy: Since so many African states are suffering during the Depression, we invite Niger, Benin, Togo, Ghana, and Cameroon '''to join the United Sub-Saharan African States (USSAS), a multi-national government akin to the UK. : '''China: We propose to reinstute BRICS as (Brazil Russia, India, CHina, South Africa) as a millitary and economic alliance. We, needing resources, invade taiwan. Our military continues to grow, we try to work on dealing with the rescession. *'India' We will join BRICS. *'FYI, BRICS is just the name for the fact that they are the rising economic powers' South Africa: We accept joining BRICS, but propose to add Nigeria: We try to further destroy barriers between the whites and blacks left from the Apaithied . More people begin to join our military, and we begin to get technology from China Brazil: We accept joining BRICS. We begin to trade wth nations such as the USA ethanol Category:World War III: East vs West